


The Good Doctor

by mercs4life



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercs4life/pseuds/mercs4life
Summary: Moira gets a new doctor and immediately thinks he's hot. They can hide it pretty well, until he pulls out a stethoscope and listens to their heartbeat.(Based on this post: http://a-zzurra.tumblr.com/post/170809377047/the-reason-i-dont-go-to-the-doctor-anymore-is)





	The Good Doctor

Moira sat on the hospital bed, waiting for their doctor. The room was small, with random medical posters on the wall. One described the most effective way to wash one’s hands, another had the human skeleton with the bones labelled. Typical doctor posters, they thought.

Their idle thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Moira?” The voice on the other side of the door was low and somewhat slow, almost like a drawl. “May I come in?”

“Come on in,” they responded, eyes now watching the door.

A man in a lab coat walked in. His hair was short and red, with an asymmetrical cut. Was that a typical doctor-approved hairstyle? But even more interesting was his face - well, in an objective kind of way, they meant! Most doctors don’t walk around with an eye patch, or purple eyeshadow, or - maybe a rouge blush? Moira wasn’t sure if doctors were allowed to wear make up, but if they weren’t glad no one stopped this one -

“Moira? Did you hear me?”

His voice broke their trance. He must have been talking since he walked in, because he already had his gloves and stethoscope on. They did their best to hide their blush but couldn’t stop themselves from breaking eye contact and pushing their long black hair behind their ear.

“Sorry, I got - I wasn’t paying attention. What did you say?”

The doctor chuckled. “My name is Julian Devorak, and I will be your physician today. If you can take off your jacket, I can start the check up.”

“Oh! Of course.”

Moira mentally kicked themselves for spacing out so hard as they took off their jacket. They’re just here as Doctor Devorak’s patient, there’s no reason to get their hopes up. Moira held in a sigh as they turned back towards the doctor. Who seemed to be staring at them this time.

“Doctor?”

“Ah, right.” Julian approached them, and started the check up. They probably just imagined the slight flush of his cheeks when he turned towards them. Which was fair; they were getting their hopes up. So they just tried to not react when his breath brushed against their cheek as he examined their ear, or when they had to maintain eye contact when he flashed that light into their eyes, or when his fingers gripped their arm while he took their blood pressure. He’d tried to make idle small talk, but they couldn’t really focus on _conversation_ while his green eye watched them so intently.

But then, he put the stethoscope in his ears and pulled up a stool to the bed.

“Alright, Moira, I’m going to take a deep breath.”

They nodded, not trusting their voice right now, and took a deep breath as the flat end of the stethoscope reached their chest. Almost immediately after, Julian’s eyebrows shot up.

“Hm,” he murmured absentmindedly as he continued to listen. The stethoscope dropped to their rib cage, then he stood up to move to their back and asked them to take another deep breath. Then he “hm”-ed again.

“What is it?” Moira couldn’t contain their curiosity any longer.

Julian sat back on the stool and took the stethoscope out of his ears.

“Nothing,” he began, watching them closely. “Your heartbeat is just … faster than average.”

Then he made eye contact and they blushed and he smirked. He smirked and they knew that _he_ knew and he’s probably known since he walked in and they were staring at him and - god were they embarrassed.

“I’m uh - I’m sorry I don’t know what to do about it -”

Julian’s laughter cut them off. “Don’t worry about it, Moira. No harm done.”

He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to them.

“Your temperature was a little high, but other than that you seem healthy. Take this and get the medicine, and come back in a few days. I just want to completely sure you’re fine.”

He smiled - and for some reason Moira missed his smirk - and helped them off the bed. They thanked him as they left the room and could already hear their roommate Asra laughing about this.

————-

Moira got home and told Asra about Doctor Devorak and they were right about exactly how hard he would laugh. He practically doubled over with laughter when they told him how Julian knew why their heart was beating so fast, and Moira was mortified but there was nothing they could do now.

“Oh Asra, shush! I’m embarrassed enough.” They were flushed out of annoyance but really, they walked into this by telling him.

Asra finally stopped laughing long enough to wipe the tears from his eyes and pat his friend’s shoulders.

“Moira, don’t be embarrassed. I think he likes you. You should flirt back.”

“What!,” Moira exclaimed, appalled. Julian was their doctor, how could they ever go back if they flirt with him and he doesn’t actually like them? For all they knew, every other patient he had flirted with him, and they didn’t want to add to that. It probably sucked.

“You should do it. I’m _positive_ it will work out.” Asra’s eyes seemed to dance in amusement. He was truly enjoying this.

“Why are you so sure? Don’t you know that if he rejects me I could literally be bleeding out and I would not go back to that hospital.”

At that, Asra chuckled. “Trust me. He sounds just like…. An old friend I used to have. Just, next time you see him, flirt back.”

Asra winked, and seemed all knowing in that moment. That relieved Moira just a little. Maybe … they would flirt back.

————-

A few days later, Moira was back at the hospital, under Julian’s gaze - under Julian’s care yet again. They’d taken the medicine from earlier and was now awaiting Julian’s opinion on their health.

Julian had the stethoscope out again. He didn’t need to take their heart rate again, did he? Was he teasing them? Did he really know?

“Huh, still a little fast,” he looked up at them, a ghost of a smirk on his stupid, smug, hot face. “Do I make you nervous?”

Moira looked away, unable to hold eye contact, when they remembered Asra urging them to flirt back. They took a deep breath.

“Maybe a little.” They turned back to Julian, whose eyebrows were raised just a little. “You do look … awfully good in your doctor’s coat. I can’t help but think how much better it would look… On my floor.”

Moira held eye contact then, and watched Julian’s eye widen, and his stupid, smug, hot face look not so smug as his face turned almost as red as his hair, and he stumbled back, kicking the stool behind him, and grabbing onto the counter for support. Huh. Maybe they were a little too flirty.

“Moira that’s - I mean well - I wouldn’t disagree but I - No, that’s not what I meant to say -”

As Julian stumbled over his words as hard as he stumbled over the stool, Moira couldn’t help but be a little amused. What was it about seeing this smug doctor so flustered and embarrassed over one pick up line? They weren’t sure, but really started to wonder what would actually look like in their bedroom.

Moira smiled then, slow and steady, as Julian gained his composure.

“Was there anything else, doctor?”

“N-no. You seem to be healthy. I’m glad the medicine worked. You’re, uh, free to go.”

He still seemed a little … well, distracted. Moira got off the bed and, very briefly, touched his arm as they passed. He head turned to their hand almost too quickly, and the red started to return to his cheeks.

“Thanks for the check up. See you next time, Doctor Devorak.”

Moira smirked as he mumbled a goodbye and left the room. They won’t tell Asra he was right tho; Moira wanted to keep the memory of the smug doctor’s blushing face to themselves.


End file.
